rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
William Ballak
William Ballak is a Fremennik, roleplayed by Ghostleh in game. Appearance William Ballak has dark green eyes, with oak brown hair, his skin is a range of tan to pale around his body, due to his adventuring and traveling to different places. Along with his brown hair, he has a short beard that he preferts and intends on keeping. William is 5'9 and 162 pounds and at the age of 33. William Ballak HD.JPG|William Ballak in his armor. William Ballak HD1.JPG|William Ballak in normal clothing. History Childhood William was born in Rellekka. As a child, William's father taught him how to become the best fremennik warrior ever. William grew big muscles from chopping logs and kicking rock crabs. William was born in Rellekka, his mother was a calm and quiet woman, who cooked and maintained the family's small hut in Rellekka. While his father, a strong and brave warrior that fights and participates in clan hunts. A few years after William's birth, his mother gave birth to another boy, Clauden. As a child, William's father taught him how to become a true fremennik warrior, his father helped him build strength by doing daily chores, such as cutting logs and kicking rock crabs. Teenage Years William was extremely competitive with Clauden, his brother. The two trained together in an attempt to find out who was the strongest. At the age of twelve, William and his friends hunted down and slayed a bear. At the age of fourteen, William was tasked with finding Silver Wolf. For many days, William pondered where to find the legendary beast. It finally occurred to William that Silver Wolf was the name of a sword. After many months of agonizing pain and torture, William returned to Rellekka and presented the sword to the Chieftain. The Adventure Begins Willian eventually left Rellekka for Jatizso and aided the people in their defenses against the ice trolls. William found himself in Al Kharid a few months later and befriended a man who called himself Big Bill. Together, Big Bill and William were nearly unstoppable. The Lakesmen William then moved back to Rellekka after hearing a rumor about expanding Fremennik borders by colonizing islands. William took charge and left his hometown with five ships filled with warriors and civilians. They eventually crossed a cursed lake filled with Water Witches and built a small village. Happy at what he accomplished, William decided it was finally time to leave and sailed away from the island. His current whereabouts are unknown. Foundland Reports 'These are reports written by William and the people of Foundland during William's rule. ''-Day 1, William Ballak'' "First set sail, five ships. About a few hours into the journey fog started to roll in. Wolfstride, quite the beauty, she moves quickly and efficiently. One of the men blew into his horn, a low bellowing sound, quite the distraction. After a few seconds, they other ships answered one by one, things were going smoothly. No casualties, these waters are nothing compared to the Rellekkan waters in the north. " ''-Day 2, Lartor Dallimson'' "Second day, things going pretty good 'aye. The smell of land is there, just withen my grasps, slight waves have caused us some trouble, but no worries. Fang-Storm, the ship I'm in, was built for speed, not for battle, but she's not taking things too well now, since the past hour, I've been thinking... We're not alone in these waters." Trivia *William Ballak is the second character to be created by the user Ghostleh. Category:Characters Category:Fremennik Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Warrior